Sweet Dreams
by yuki-chan88
Summary: What Happens when Botan has a dream? Botan and Hiei (it is really bad....first one)


We start our story in a little cottage in the mountains just on the outskirts of Tokyo, Japan.  
"Woo. That was some hard cleaning, but, I'm done!" a Blue haired woman said in her brand new cottage Koenma had just bought her. "Thank you Koenma! I wouldn't have made it in the human world without ya!" she said to no one. She placed her bloom in the closet and sat on her wooden cabin couch and flipped on her T. V. "Good! Koenma got my T. V. to work out here!" Botan winked to no one, but it was for Koenma. "He's such a good friend." Botan and Koenma became really good friends after the marriage of Kuwabara and Yukina. Botan smiled at the day they got married, she remembered Hiei's face when Yusuke told him the news. She giggled to herself.  
"What are you laughing at?" Botan jumped at the deep voice behind her.  
  
"Hiei! Don't do that!! You scared the crap outta me!" she put her hand on her chest to catch her breath. "What are you doing here anyway?" she asked after she could breathe again. "Well?" Hiei wasn't listening; he was too fixed on her fridge.  
  
"Do you have any sweet snow?" his face was bright pink and he looked like he had just ran around the world. "Well?! Do you!?" his face turned really red now.  
"Yes, why? You have a sudden craving?" Botan giggled and thought of Hiei PMSing. "What flavor? I have . . ." she was cut off by Hiei,  
  
"I don't care! Gimme it all!" He was reaching out like a little boy. "Gimme!"  
  
"Calm down you! I'm getting it!" she reached in the fridge and pulled out 4 gallons of it.  
  
"Perfect! Hey, you . . . want some?" Hiei sat at the cabin table and pointed at the ice cream on the table. "I COULD eat it all . . . but, Kurama-kun taught me to be nice!" he gave a victory smile at Botan. Botan thought to herself, "What's going on? He's acting . . . like a kid!" she refused and watched Hiei eat all the snow by himself in 5 minutes.  
  
"Thank you Botan!" he ran over and gave her a hug. Suddenly, he shrunk 2 feet and his clothes were too big. "Bowtan. I'm tiwerd. Can I nap kwnow?" his voice sounded like a little kids too! Botan looked at Hiei, stunned.  
  
"Uh . . . Hiei? What's wrong with you?! You're . . . chibi!" She picked him up and rubbed her cheek against his. "So kawaii!" Hiei then fell asleep in Botan's arms. She placed him on the couch and he put his mini thumb in his mini mouth. "Night, night Bowtan" and he closed his eyes and slept.  
  
About an hour later, Botan decided to call Koenma and see what was going on. She turned on her communicator and called Koenma. "Koenma, are you there? Koenma?"  
"Hello? Oh, hi Botan! How's your new cabin?" He was in his toddler form "It's fine! But, anyway, Hiei here and he turned chibi!! He's a kid!! He was so polite and he said that Kurama had taught him to be . . ." She was cut off.  
  
"WHAT?! HE'S A KID!?" after he yelled that, he started mumbling things and Botan heard 'Stupid Kuwabara' and 'Curse that Yusuke' and also at naughty word that concerned Kurama (not naughty like sick way, like bad word way) "BAKA BAKA BAKA!!" Koenma yelled to George over the communicator.  
  
"Koenma! Calm down!! What's going on?!" Botan began to lose her temper. "KOENMA-SAMA!!! TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!!" And, of course with that yell, Hiei woke up and started to cry.  
  
"Bowtan!!! sniff Wahhhh!! I had a bad sniff dream!!" Botan dropped the communicator and ran to Hiei and rocked him in her arms.  
  
"Shhh its okay sweetie, calm down. Shhh . . ." Hiei's cry was now down to a couple of sniffs and mumbles. "What was your dream about sweetie? You can tell Auntie Botan." She smiled at Hiei and Hiei's face turned back to normal (well, sorta. Back to little kid face)  
  
"I can call you . . . Auntie Bowtan? Yay!!" he jumped out of her arms and danced around on her coffee table. "Auntie Bowtan! I love you!! I want you to be my Auntie forewer!!" he leaped into her arms and kissed her on the cheek. "Smooch! You are now MY auntie! Forewer and ever." Botan blushed for some reason; it felt like Hiei, just in chibi size. Suddenly she remembered the communicator.  
  
"Oh shit! KOENMA! He probably sent the army!" then, her eyes widened. "Uh . . . oh." She looked back at Hiei. "You didn't hear that." But, she was too late. Hiei's face was blue and he screamed.  
  
"AUNTIE BOWTAN!!! THAT'S A BAD WORD!!! YOU SAID SHIT!! YOU SAID IT!" then he put his hands over his mouth. "I SAID IT TOO! OH Don't Tell Auntie Bowtan! Pleawse Pleawse!!" Botan's face fell.  
  
"Hiei, sweetie. Please can you sit on the couch and be a good boy for Auntie Botan?" she smiled and patted his head.  
  
"Yes!! I'm the best!" he started to punch and kick the air. "Bam bam!! Boom! And the crowd goes wild!!" he starts making hissing sounds for the crowd. "Hiss . . . HISS!!" he suddenly fell to the floor and started to snore. Botan looked at him.  
  
"Ha . . . must have ran outta gas" he walked to the communicator, picked it up and went into her bathroom. "Koenma?" he as still cursing. "Koenma, please send the Urameshi team. I'm gonna need Kurama and Yusuke." She thought. 'hey, I could get Hiei to say he's Yukina's brother!! Hee hee hee. I'm evil' "And Kuwabara and Yukina." She thought again. 'If Hiei is Yukina's TWIN brother, maybe she turned into a kid too! Oh no . . .'  
  
"Right away Botan-Kun!" it was George on the Communicator.  
  
"Wha . . . where's Koenma?!" she was mad, oh so very mad.  
"He had to get a spanking. He cursed and his father heard." He bowed and turned off the communicator.  
  
About 3 hours later, Hiei was up again and dancing. (Botan had fed him rice and chicken . . . NO SWEET SNOW!) Suddenly, (I like that word, Okay?!) a knock on the door came and Botan clapped her hands. "Yay! Hiei-Chan, Kurama- kun is here! Let's go get him!" they raced to the door, (of course, Hiei won) and he opened the door and lunged onto Kurama's leg. (Kawii, huh?)  
  
"Kura! Kura! KURA!!" Hiei was dancing around Kurama clapping and shaking his head.  
  
"Uh . . . who are you?" asked Kurama to Hiei. Tears formed at the end of Hiei's eyes.  
  
"You . . . you don't . . . remember Hiei-Chan? Wahhhh!! No one loves Hiei!" after that he ran to Botan and tugged on her pants. "Pick me up Pleawse. sniff" Botan lifted him in her arms and he sniffed on her shoulder. "Wahhhh . . . . Kura doesn't remember me . . .sniff"  
  
"Kura remembers you HIEI-Chan" Botan glared at Kurama. "Don't you Kura?" Botan smiled at Hiei and at Kurama. Kurama spoke up.  
  
"Of course I remember you Hiei-Chan!" He smiled at him. Hiei jumped out of Botan's arms and hugged Kurama on the leg. "Know Hiei-Chan, can Botan and . . ." he was cut off.  
  
"Auntie Bowtan . . ." Hiei said.  
  
"Okay, can I and Auntie Botan, go into the kitchen and have some grown-up talk?" Hiei nodded.  
  
"As long as I get some more sweet snow." Kurama looked at Botan and her eyes shot open.  
  
"Hiei . . . remember what Auntie Botan said about . . . sweet snow?" Botan's eye started to twitch and Hiei formed tears once again, but, these were real. The tears fell to the floor and little black and red orbs fell to the floor with a 'tink tink' Just when the tears fell to the floor, Kuwabara and Yukina walked into Botan's cabin.  
  
"Oh my gosh . . . are those . . . jewels . . . Botan . . . you're a koorime?" asked Yukina, everyone sweat dropped except Kuwabara and Hiei. Hiei spoke up.  
  
"I'm a koorime! And you're my sister!" Hiei ran to Yukina and hugged her. "Sissy, can you tell me a story . . . Pleawse?" Yukina was stunned! Hiei had leaped into her arms and stared at her face, waiting for an answer.  
  
"You . . . are Hiei! My, my brother! Oh my brother!" Yukina threw Hiei in the air and caught him and spun him around in her arms. "Brother Brother Brother Brother!" she chanted this until Hiei's face got green and she stopped. She suddenly her kimono shrunk and her arms shrunk around Hiei. Her eyes grew to the size of baseballs and he started to cry and orbs fell to the floor that were blue and white. Hiei patted her on the back and mumbled things to her.  
  
"It's ok Yuki-Chan . . . Shhh . . . ok calm down sissy" Botan's eyes widened. She started to form tears at the end of HER eyes.  
  
"Oh . . . so cute . . ." she picked up Yukina and Hiei (who, by the way are chibi unless you have no idea what is happening) and placed them in chairs by the table as everyone watch, amazed at Botan's way with children. She then gave them juice boxes and half of a banana each. She then walked to Kurama and Kuwabara and told them to sit on the couch to talk about how this happened.  
  
"How, how did you do that?! How did you learn to deal with children?!" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Duh . . . I had to watch Koenma when he was younger. But, anyway, what happened to them?! They are kids! Kurama, can you think of a potion to get them normal again!? With your plants!?" Botan was staring into Kurama's eyes, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Botan. I do have a solution, but, it's going to have to take a few days and we need Yusuke. Let me tell you the story . . .  
  
FLASHBACK There was a young witch in Uniji who had the specialty of making medicine for sick humans and demons. But, one day, a demon came to her lair and used his charms against her and made her fall in love with him. After he left, she felt love for him even more, but he never came back. She just sat in her cave until this day, waiting for her love. To get away from her pain, she chooses a random human or demon and makes them young so they can get hurt from love from a young age so it will be with them forever, like her.  
END FLASHBACK  
"The bad thing is, she is the only one who can reverse the curse. We are going to have to go the Makai, that's why we need Yusuke, to get through the forest to get to her cave to get the potion mix. We also need something else." His eyes fell to the floor. "We need a human or demon to give blood for the mix. It has to have demon, and human blood of two that love each other."  
  
"But, why is Yuki a kid!?" Kuwabara finally spoke up out of his stunned mode of Hiei and Yukina being twins. Kurama answered.  
  
"Yukina is a kid to because the curse effects Hiei, they have a bond that is like making them one, so, we need to get the potion within 45 hours to reverse it, or it will be never be able to reverse." Kuwabara just sat there, confused.  
  
"Yeah, but, why is Yuki a kid?" they sweat dropped.  
  
"I just told you Kuwabara!" Kurama started to get mad, he was under pressure. Botan looked at Kurama,  
  
"We don't have to get them back, they are so cute, and Hiei can be himself around Yukina now!" She was really trying to keep him as a kid, but she thought, 'If he's a kid, it would be wrong to love him. WHAT?!?!?' Botan suddenly jumped in her seat, shaking her head and chanting, "Impure thoughts impure thoughts!!" and Kurama looked at Botan and Kuwabara was scared. Once or twice, the jabbering of Hiei and Yukina would stop and they'd look at Botan and Kurama, and pointed at Kuwabara and laughed, well, Hiei did.  
  
"Hey! If Yuki's small, I can't . . . we're married you guys!! I don't wanna be married to a little girl!" Kuwabara caught Yukina's eye.  
  
"Why don't you wanna be married to me, Kuwa?" asked Yukina, wondering. "Am I to small? I can . . . I can grow Kuwa!!! I CAN!!" tears fell to the floor with a tink again and Hiei got up and yelled at Kuwabara,  
  
"You meanie!! You be married to Yuki or I'LL hurt you!" After that, he bent over and picked up the jewels and put them on the table. "Auntie Bowtan, do you have a case for these? I wanna keep them." Botan got up and found a little box she kept her ear rings.  
  
"Here you go sweetie." She handed it to him and he hugged her leg.  
  
"Thank you Auntie!" then he skipped to the table and showed Yuki, then, she clapped her hands.  
  
"Yay! We can keep them and play marbles!" they laughed and put them in the case, unaware of Botan and Kurama talking, Kuwabara was sitting and thinking about what Hiei said. 'He's . . . gonna hurt me?'  
  
"I'll call Yusuke and you can pack some stuff for Hiei and Yukina" Kurama said, "We'll have to bring them too." He smiled and went to the phone.  
"Hey Kuwabara! Watch the kids please. I have to pack." After Botan said that, she ran to her room and found some clothes that might fit Yukina. She sometimes heard Hiei yelling at Kuwabara, she chuckled to herself and packed for Yukina. But, she couldn't find any boy clothes except one sock and a baseball cap. "Hmm. . . . I'll have to ask Kurama." She walked to Kurama and asked him. "Hey you have any clothes that Hiei could use?" Kurama shook his head.  
  
"No, sorry. But, lemme ask, why do you need clothes for a 2 day trip? Well, 1 and a half day trip?"  
  
"Duh Kurama! We have to be clean ya know! The Witch isn't going to like our appearance if we are all muddy and nasty. You want the potion, right?" Botan was giving him the 'stink eye' trying to convince him for clothes.  
  
"Fine. I'll ask Yusuke to bring some over, huh . . . girls these days." He walked to the phone and called Yusuke, he gladly said yes.  
  
"Yeah Kurama! I have some old clothes, but, beware, he may not like them. They aren't black, that's all I'll tell you." After that he hung up.  
  
"This is going to be a long, long trip."  
  
The gang started at the east side of the Uniji Forest and walked (in some chases ran, chasing after Hiei and Yukina) to the north to get to the cave of the Witch, (who's name by the way is Hiago) so they can get the potion for the little ones. They sometimes stopped when, Hiei had to go 'tinkle' and when Yukina wanted to play in the river, after that, Botan and Kurama decided to take camp by the river, for water and 'other' purposes.  
  
"Ahhh . . . nothing beats the fresh air, eh guys?" Yusuke was laying on a huge rock and taking in large breaths. "Hey, Kuwabara! You might wanna watch Yukina-Chan, she gonna eat that snail." Kuwabara looked at Yukina with the snail.  
  
"No! Yuki! Don't eat that honey! You'll get sick and die!" Yukina looked at Kuwabara and threw the snail at his face.  
  
"You meanie! You said I was gonna die!! You're mean! I'm not gonna die until I'm OLD like you!" she pointed her finger at him and ran behind Hiei who was getting ready to climb up a tree to sleep. (Yes, he is still a nature boy, young or old)  
  
"Hey KuwaBAKA! Don't do that to Yuki-Chan! Remember, I'll hurt you!" Yusuke laughed at this scene and Kurama and Botan just sweat dropped.  
  
"Uh . . . Hey! Kids! You want Auntie Botan to tell you a bed time story?" they both looked at her at the same time, and at the same time they chanted,  
  
"Story time! Story time! Yay!!" they were dancing around Botan and clapping. (Kawaii, ne?)  
"Okay, okay, settle down! Get in under the blanket with me." She lifted the blanket and they jumped in, Yukina on right, Hiei on Left and Botan in the middle. "What do you guys want to hear?"  
  
"Dragons and princesses! And the knight comes in and saves the princess koorime and live happily ever after!" said Yukina.  
  
"No! I want the dragon to eat the knight and the dragon gets the girl!" said Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara were raising their hands for that one. Kurama was just sitting and watching Botan and the little ones.  
  
"Botan, how do you get kids to be so, calm and . . . quiet?" Botan suddenly looked at him.  
  
"Kurama, why do you need to know?" she lifted her eyebrow. "You have a lady friend who needs help?" she was raising and lowering her eyebrows. "Eh . . . eh? Do ya? Do ya?" Kurama's face flashed to a crimson red and he looked away from her.  
  
"No! I was just . . . curious that's all" she looked at him, meanwhile, Hiei was dreaming and Yukina was poking him.  
  
"Well, you know, curiosity killed the cat, or in your case, fox." She smiled at him. "I'll tell you later." Then she looked at the kids. "Oh . . . asleep already? Hmmm . . . that was easy!" she lay down in her makeshift bed and pulled the blanket over her and the children. (Just in case you are lost, Hiei and Yukina) "Good night everyone" she said to Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama. "Night, night Hiei and Yuki" They all fell into a slumber and suddenly, Yusuke screamed into the air.  
  
"Kuso! I FORGOT TO TELL KEIKO WHERE I WAS GOING!" Botan screamed as well.  
  
"Yusuke! THE CHILDREN ARE TRYING TO. . ." She was cut off by the CHILDREN.  
  
"WAHHHH!!!" they both yelled in unison.  
"Oh dear! Calm down, Shhh . . . she rubbed their backs and pulled them into her arms. "Shhh . . . ."  
  
"Someone's coming! Duck!" Kurama jumped into the air and yelled, "ROSE WHIP! Ahhh!!" he hit the 'thing' straight in the head and landed in front of Botan and the koorimes for a shield. "Come out! I know there are more of you!" then, the bushes started to rattle and a tall purple 'thing' walked and stopped about 10 feet away from Kurama. He had cut off blue shorts and a vest that obviously did NOT fit. He had two horns that came out of his head, and a long spiky tail. He said,  
"Ha! Are you protecting your woman and cubs? Ha! You'll fail horribly" Kurama's face turned bright pink. Suddenly, Yusuke spoke up.  
  
"Hey! Purple dude, behind you!" Yusuke jumped behind him and said, "Hey, if Kurama was a Dad, he wouldn't 'Fail Horribly' he'd whip your ass." He jumped into the air and yelled, "SPIRIT GUN!" the guy burst into flames and he was ash. "Secondly," he was talking to the pile of ash, "Botan isn't HIS woman." Yusuke looked at Kurama and Botan. "Hmmm . . . you guys are cute together . . . oh well. To bad Botan loves Hiei." Yusuke walked over to his rock and slept.  
  
"Hey, what happened? What was all that racket?" Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"You didn't hear all noise?! You didn't wake up!? WE just got attacked by a demon! Hello! You should try and be more helpful Baka!" Botan was yelling and then just realized what Yusuke had said, "I DON'T LOVE HIEI! 'Maybe, maybe I do . . . no no no!!'" then, Hiei looked at Botan.  
  
"You . . . don't love me? Auntie Bowtan. You don't love me? sniff I thought you loveded me." He jumped out of her blanket and climbed the tree that he was going up earlier.  
  
"Oh, sweetie! I love you! I just . . . don't love your . . . outfit! Yeah, let's change it!" Botan looked at her pack. 'Oh dear, what did Yusuke bring . . .' She opened the pack and saw a blue baseball cap, (hers) green baggy pants, (Yusuke's when he was little) a shirt with a skull on it, (Red) and a little kimono?! "Yusuke, why is there a kimono in here?" Yusuke looked at her.  
  
"Hmm . . . mom must have packed that for Yukina-Chan." Yusuke rubbed his chin. "Where did I get that kimono . . .? Hmmm . . . Oh yeah! It was Keiko's! She had gotten all wet at the fair and my mom kept it to clean it when she was 5 . . ." Yukina looked around at Hiei, then Botan then Yusuke and pointed at Kuwabara.  
  
"I HEARD MY NAME! WHERE'S HIEI-CHAN! I'M HUNGRY! GIVE ME FOOD! I WANT TO PLAY WITH MY SNAIL! SNAILY!!" she ran around in circles until Botan tripped her and she landed in her hand.  
  
"Here food! Eat it! Hiei is by the river and you threw Snaily away! Happy?! Hiei! Come over here and change!" Botan looked at Yukina with crazy eyes. Yukina smiled at replied.  
  
"Thank you Auntie Bowtan!" she skipped over to Hiei and told him to go change and then they would play in the river. "Hiei-Chan! Go change so we can play!" she jumped in the river and yelled, "Hot! Hot! Hot!" everyone sweat dropped. "Err . . . cold! Cold! Cold! hic Oh no! I have the hic ups!" Yukina was hiccupping and Hiei was running away from Botan with the clothes. Kuwabara screamed and Kurama got hit in the head with Botan's oar a couple of times, as Yusuke sat on and watched, laughing and rolling on the floor.  
  
"Ha!! HAA!! You guys are priceless!" Yusuke stopped laughing when the two koorimes got right in his face. "Need . . . something guys?" Yukina and Hiei looked at each other, and then looked at Yusuke.  
  
"WET WILLY!" they licked their fingers and jammed their fingers in Yusuke's ear and he screamed in pain, making birds and toads jump and fly into the morning sky. "Wet Willy! Wet Willy! They were dancing around Yusuke and a singing. "Wet Will . . . Ahhh!!" Yukina screamed looked behind Yusuke. "MONSTER! MONSTERRR!!" She ran behind Hiei (who had a blue baseball cap on, green pants and a red skull shirt on) He unshielded his katana, (which apparently, turned small too) and he jumped into the air and yelled, "Dragon of the Mortal Flame! Ahhh!!" his katana turned blue and the blade went right through the demon's heart, but, oh. Hiei didn't stop there, oh no. He pulled the blade out and sliced his body into fourths then sliced the fourths into fourths.  
  
"Yay!! Hiei saved the day!" Yukina looked at Hiei. He had grown 2 feet taller! "Hiei-Chan? Wha . . . what happened?! You are . . . grown-up!" Yukina looked at Botan and Kurama.  
  
"Yukina? What . . . what's going on?" Hiei's voice had gotten deeper and the green pants were too small now and the shirt showed his belly- button. The cap fell off, being too small. "Botan, Kurama! Where are we? Yusuke? Kuwabara?! What the hell is going on?! Why is Yukina small? Tell me!" Hiei had raced over to Kurama and lifted him by his collar. "What happened, Fox?! Tell me!" He unshielded his katana and placed it by Kurama's neck.  
  
"Hiei please let me go. Then I'll tell you." Kurama said, with no emotion. He told him everything about Yukina and Botan and him telling Yukina. Hiei's face turned pale. He started to shiver.  
  
"Kurama, Botan, Yusuke, Kuwabara. What . . . what's happening to me? I'm . . . I'm feeling strange. I feel . . . light. Light as a feather." He looked at his hands. "This isn't me. Why am I feeling this! Tell me . . . tell me . . ." he fell to the floor and wept in his knees. "Tell me . . . why, why why!" Botan ran to his side and patted him on the back, he just swatted it away. "Botan. Botan. Botan. Botan. Botan. TELL ME . . . please . . ." she looked in his eyes. They were blue. Blue eyes? Hiei had red eyes!  
  
"YOU'RE NOT HIEI! YOU ARE NOT HIEI! HIEI! CAN YOU HEAR ME? HELLO? HIEI!" just then, Hiei smirked at her and lifted her into the air and got out his katana.  
  
"Why, Botan. Don't you just love my new look? Blue is much better then red. Feehh . . ." He put the blade to her neck and he sliced it, just enough to break the skin. "Mmmm . . . . Blood. I haven't seen human blood in a long time . . ." he licked her neck, and then Kurama jumped up to punch Hiei's face, but it was too late, Hiei had jammed the blade through his heart and Kurama fell to the floor and blood spilled out of his chest and Yusuke ran to him and checked if he was breathing, he wasn't.  
  
"You bastard! SHOT GUN!" Hiei jumped out of the way and the spirit bullets hit Botan and she fell to the floor and looked into Yusuke's eyes. "Botan . . . no Botan! I'll kill you!" he jumped into the air and Hiei had sliced off his head. Just then . . .  
"AHHHH!!! pant pant pant. Where pant am I? Yusuke?! Hiei?! Kurama?!" she looked around and saw nothing but her cabin dresser and her mirror. She turned on her lamp and panted some more. "Just, just a dream. Oh . . ." she looked around, suddenly; a black figure jumped on her bed and put its hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Are you ok? I heard a scream." Botan looked up at the figure. Red eyes.  
  
"Hiei! I was so scared!" she lunged on to him and cried on his shoulder. "You . . . you killed me and Yusuke, and Kurama and . . . oh. pant, pant I was scared!" he didn't know what to do! He just looked at her with a stunned face.  
  
"Uh . . . it'll be okay Botan. Calm down. Calm down." He proceeded with patting her on the back and mumbling to her 'it's okay . . . Shhh.' "Uh . . . . Can you let go of me?" Botan nodded and blushed and let go of him. "Botan, do you want to tell me about it?" Hiei looked into Botan's eyes. She thought 'is he, is he being nice to me? Is he worried?'  
  
"That's ok Hiei. Thank you for caring. Want something while you are here?" She remembered that in her dream, Hiei wanted Sweet Snow.  
  
"No thanks." He got up and walked to her window.  
  
"I have sweet snow . . ." she really wanted some company to get away from her dream.  
"Sweet . . . snow?! Okay. Of course I'll stay." He smiled at her and they walked to the kitchen and Hiei sat down. "You gonna have some?" he looked at her and smiled. "Kurama wants me to be nice to women. I don't really understand why. So, you want some?" Botan looked at him, amazed.  
  
"Sure, Hiei-Chan." He looked at her and blushed.  
  
"Don't call me that." He thought for a minute. "Please." Botan chuckled.  
  
"You're so cute Hiei." She sat by him and ate ice cream.  
  
"Cute? What's that mean?" Botan blushed.  
  
"I'll tell you later." She kissed him on the nose and continued to eat.  
  
"Botan."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I think you're cute too."  
  
END 


End file.
